mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Offer You Can't Refuse
An Offer You Can't Refuse is the 1st mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It introduces you to your later friends, Paulie and Sam. The mission asks you to drive away from some Morello thugs who were chasing Paulie and Sam. When you finally lose them, drive the duo back to Salieri's Bar. Background Driving around in a taxi on a night in the autumn of 1930. You play as the main character of the game, Tommy Angelo. You have to drive Sam and Paulie away from the tail and then drive them to Salieri's Bar. Walkthrough After the long scene, immediately try to lose the tail. The bad guys will shoot if they get too close. The taxi is not fast, so rely on swerving, obstacles, and opposing traffic to lose them. A risky technique is to drive between two solid obstacles. Doing this successfully will most likely cause the tail to crash. Use the map to help find where they are. They will be a red tick mark. When they begin to lose sight of you, they will slow down. Then they will be declared lost. Now drive the boys to Salieri's Bar. Use the map and compass to find the way. The clock represents the time needed to fulfill the objective. Result After driving Sam and Paulie back, Paulie tells you to wait. As you do so, Tommy will light a cigarette and will be watched by a few of Salieri's men from across the street. Just after a few seconds, Sam will come back out grabbing something from his coat. Tommy, afraid it might be a gun, tries to drive off, but what Sam really pulls out is an envelope of money. Sam goes on to say the Don is grateful, and that if Tommy ever needs a favor, to come back and see him. Tommy then goes home and downs some booze and narrates that it's more money than he thought he would receive. Trivia *The mission's name refers to the famous line delivered by Marlon Brando's character, Vito Corleone, in the movie The Godfather. It also refers to Tommy being forced to drive Paulie and Sam from safety at gunpoint. *This is the only mission that consists solely of driving (although it is possible to get out of the car, but it's not necessary), and where you drive only a single car. *The police do not appear in this mission. *The car will not run out of gas, even with a leaking gas tank. *The mission will be automatically failed if something goes wrong with your car, even if the car is flipped and manages to stay intact. *There are many ways to outrun the pursuers but it requires precise planning and accurate timing, just get them to ram a lamppost and towards a wall in any street or near an alleyway since it's the only way you can lose them easily but beware as they can catch up to you in a quicker rate. *During gameplay Paulie and Sam take seats opposite to those in the cutscenes. Gallery An Offer You Can't Refuse 1.jpg An Offer You Can't Refuse 2.jpg An Offer You Can't Refuse 3.jpg An Offer You Can't Refuse 4.jpg An Offer You Can't Refuse 5.jpg Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay